Lyoko returns
by DragonRose0
Summary: After the destruction of Lyoko Jeremy finds a backup of the world however it comes with an unexpected surprise. I do not own code lyoko. Rated M for future chapters


Chapter 1

Jeremy slowly pounded his head agents the console "Why isn't it working." The error was simple the file creation date didn't patch what the render engine expected. This also was the one piece of information Franz had failed to include in his notes. The others would be back from vacation in two days and he had nothing to show them. He locked over to the corner where Aelita, exhausted had fallen asleep. Any hope of finding her father was evaporating because of his short comings. She wouldn't blame him, it wasn't who she was. She wouldn't have to, he would do it himself.

The kiss on his neck started him awake sending a shock to his system he always marveled at how he had ended up with such a fantastic creature at his side, the class nerd and everyone's sweat heart. But there she was and she was his "how's it coming". The words hit him like a blow and hos face crumpled

"I know what's wrong but I don't have the info to fix it" he could see her disappointment she looked up at the code on the screen scanning it for errors she had been part of a computer long enough she knew how they thought. She spotted several errors but none he couldn't fix and non that would keep the program from initializing. "I'm sorry" her pulled her up on to his lap and cuddled her in "I'm not sure I can do it. I will keep trying but I just don't have the information I need to succeed"

Laying her head on his shoulder "we'll figure it out together don't beat yourself up about it" sliding out of his lap and pulling him out of the chair "let's go get you some sleep. You will think better for it."

Waking hours later to the familiar surroundings of his room and the comfortable pressure of Aelita at his back he just smiled. She had been sitting on his bed as he fell asleep and apparently fallen asleep on top of the covers. He slipped out of bed careful not to wake the sleeping girl and thinking of all the times he had done this at the lab. Nothing had ever happened he respected her too much for that. Smiling for the first time in days he sat down to his computer and brought up Franz Hopper's notes. He wasn't sure how long he had been reading when two slender arms wrapped around him from behind. She held him silently trying to be near him but not disturb his work. She was reading over his shoulder when something caught her eye "Jeremy what's the" pointing at the line of code scrawled in the margin of the scanned page.

"Its junk it's never done anything when I tried"

"Go back a few pages" he complied on almost every page there was notes in the margin about whatever he was doing at the time, but at random intervals there was a line of code that had nothing to do with the text "that's an alternate command line boot sequence."

It took most of the day to go page by page and compile the command code when they ran it the received an error 'access error no remote access to partition' Jeremy turned to the girl sitting so close that their shoulders were touching "I'm hungry, well go to the factory after dinner and see if this works" she just nodded

It took almost an hour to reboot the supercomputer using the alternate start up script. There was a single file in the hidden partition ' '. They scanned the file for any sign of the Xana code. It was clean. Moving the file to the main partition they started working the long and arduous task of unpacking the compressed file.

XxXxXxXx

The process had taken five days to complete. The whole team was watching ad the system booted up for the final time. The excitement level was extremely high as they anticipated the resuming of there adventures.

The system finished booting and Jeremy ran a scan of the towers. One of them had a strange pulse to it, it wasn't Xana. Zooming in on the tower a com window opened, a young pink haired girl was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Who who are you? Where am I"

Someone mumbled "Huston we have a problem" It sounded like Odd


End file.
